<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Screen C.A.P.S. 7: Thoughts and feelings by justinsbuzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291743">Screen C.A.P.S. 7: Thoughts and feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz'>justinsbuzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Screen C.A.P.S., with Connie, Amethyst, Peridot, and Steven! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven's closest family and friends reel from "Mr. Universe" and "Fragments". Connie plots retribution. Steven helps everyone overcome the aftermath, and they do the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Screen C.A.P.S., with Connie, Amethyst, Peridot, and Steven! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Screen C.A.P.S. 7: Thoughts and feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>good news! i finished this one a day earlier than the last story. The bad news: life! Just... wow. Not sure if i should say spoiler alert, or bio-hazard alert. anyway, my condolences. be safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Screen C.A.P.S. 7: Thoughts and feelings</p>
<p>The door to Steven’s room creaked shut. The last thing Connie saw was Steven, curled up in his bed and covered up in two weighted blankets and a couple of incense sticks lit on his desk. The sounds of ocean tides come from a small stereo hooked up to Connie’s cell phone. The audio file was about 8 hours long, and it was already an hour into it. She knows it’s one of his favorite sounds. Connie spent the better part of two hours, comforting Steven, laying in bed with him, and holding him close as he silently cried into his pillow. At first, he protested that he needed some time alone. But she would not give any quarter to the attempts of being pushed away and stayed by his side. She was in pain, but not as much as Steven was. As she held him as they laid there, she was crying too. She did so in a way that Steven wouldn’t know about it.</p>
<p>Connie stared at Steven, sleeping peacefully, and never feeling as much love for him as she does now. The door was left open by a crack, just so that Connie, or anyone else could hear him if he called out to them. She quietly walked down the stairs, skipping the 3rd and 7th steps since they creak the most. Looking into the living room, the state of things was only slightly better. Peridot’s cleaning robinoids had taken care of most of the vomit left behind by Steven. Priyanka and Doug sat on either side of Greg, comforting the sobbing father and close friend any way they could. Jasper, on the other hand, sat outside, staring at the heavy overcast. Her eyes pleaded to the sky for it to rain so it didn’t make her look weak when the tears came.</p>
<p>“Jas?” Connie spoke through the screen of the window to Jasper by her nickname. “You don’t have to stay out there.”</p>
<p>“Do… Do you really want a monster like me in there? Did you see what I did? What I’ve done?” Jasper spoke, her gravelly voice more hoarse than before. She’s doing her best to keep composure. “That… What have I done?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t do jack shit.” Connie spoke bluntly before collecting herself. “Jasper, that wasn’t you. That was just some dumb-ass interpretation of someone who kind of looks like you. You’re not a violent person. You’ve spent years as a hermit gardener inside Rose’s garden. You did everything you could to redeem yourself here, and you’ve done so tenfold. You’re as much of a monster as Steven is, and that soft goofball is as sweet as they come. You’re not a monster… you’re family…”</p>
<p>Jasper thought about this for a moment before speaking again.</p>
<p>“Okay— okay. Just… give me a minute, will ya?” Jasper said in a quivering voice.</p>
<p>“Sure. Take your time.” replied the girl, mustering a smile.</p>
<p>As she turned away, she looked over at Greg as he was mumbling something barely audible from a distance. But as she got closer, she could hear the words that pierced her soul.</p>
<p>“I’m a bad father… I’m a terrible father.” Greg mumbled as he slowly rocked back and forth. “I’m so sorry, son… my baby…”</p>
<p>“Far from it, Greg.” Priyanka said, hugging her hurting friend tightly. “You’re a remarkable father who did what you could.”</p>
<p>“She's right, man. You’re an awesome dad.” Doug said, hugging his best friend and college roommate like a brother who was in immense pain. “You’re a great parent, dude. We remember the time at the restaurant. You grounded Steven because you loved him. That was killer parenting skills.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It turned me on my head how well you took care of such an odd situation like it was nothing.” Priyanka said, now holding his hand. “Greg… you taught me how to be a better parent. You helped me reconnect with my daughter. I could have ended up like my step-mom. You saved me, Greg!”</p>
<p>These words seemed to slow down his chanting, but he still chanted regardless.</p>
<p>Peridot had found a way to change the color of her visor, which now makes it opaque, hiding her eyes behind a wall of lemon yellow. As she walked past Connie, carrying paper towels, cleaning solution, and mumbling ‘excuse me please’, Connie swore she saw a tear on her cheek. This was becoming too much. She felt strained. She felt tired. Connie tossed herself onto the couch between Amethyst and her mom, still comforting Greg. She took a deep breath, one that felt like it had been ages since she was able to breathe. As she did, she noticed Amethyst was in a state of catatonia. Lethargic. Tears were also running down her face.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me, Connie.” Amethyst spoke before Connie could think of anything. “I know you’re going on a painful roller coaster too. Seeing Steven like that and everything.”</p>
<p>“That’s not our Steven. Fuck it, that was freaking Chad Galaxy, Steven’s evil twin.” Connie said, not caring that she just swore mere inches away from her mom, and her mom not really caring if she did. “This is just a show, guys. A really, really, really, REALLY terrible show…”</p>
<p>“Why would they air this junk?” Amethyst said, flinging her hands towards the direction of the TV, which had then been packed up by the robinoids. “What kind of good can come out of something so terrible.”</p>
<p>“you’re a good thing that came out of a place so terrible.” Connie replied, causing Amethyst to roll her eyes after wiping them dry. “Am I wrong?”</p>
<p>“Well, no. and also yes.” Amethyst replied while wiping her eyes. “look at this hot garbage who can’t even take care of her little brother.”</p>
<p>At that moment, Jasper walked in, wiping away a stray tear. Everyone turned to look at her with sympathetic eyes. The old her would feel offended. But now, she knew she didn’t have to keep her guard up around them. As she looked around, her eyes fell on Greg, who was still slightly shaking. Jasper had tried her best to look deep into herself to find the words she could give Greg. But after seeing her own equivalent of a dead body, words escape her. She had to go to basics.</p>
<p>“It’s… it’s not your fault, Greg.” Jasper croaked. “And… It’s not Steven’s…”</p>
<p>Jasper sat cross-legged on the ground, looking pensive, yet shocked.</p>
<p>“Of course, it’s neither of their faults.” Connie added. “This… This monstrosity. We skipped the one night where there were decent episodes, and watched the ones that will probably haunt us for the rest of our days.”</p>
<p>“I… I pushed hi-” Jasper stopped herself in mid-sentence. She looked as though a light had flickered on. “…She… She pushed him. Not me. That wasn’t me. it wasn’t any of us. This show is grasping at straws now. I’ve been waiting for my redemption… but it came in the form of negative continuity. I’ve already been redeemed, but in another dimension. I actually put in the effort. She didn’t. Guys… bear with me here. But I think this show sucks!”</p>
<p>“FINALLY!” Connie sighed loudly realizing she was supposed to keep the volume low. “Someone else finally caught on that it’s just a show! A really terrible spinoff leading to things crashing and burning. I just hope I’m not the only one. We’ve gone over this thing 7 times, and it’s breaking my heart how frustrating this has become, trying to remind people of this… I was feeling kind of alone.”</p>
<p>“But you aren’t.” Came a voice from the staircase. Steven was lurching down the stairs and over to the kitchen, where he grabbed his frog mug from the counter and got some water. All eyes on the room were gazed upon Steven in a bathrobe and pajamas. Steven turned to look at everyone, seeing that his dad and Jasper had begun to well up in tears. He did the only sensible thing Steven could do. Or at least THIS Steven. He gestured Greg and Jasper over to him, where he hugged them both tightly. Connie’s instinct to go over for a hug was halted by a thought.</p>
<p>‘this is their time. They need him… And he needs them.’ Connie thought to herself as she sat back down.</p>
<p>“Guys… it’s ok. It’s ok.” Steven said, comforting them.</p>
<p>“But what about you Steven?” Greg asked, giving Steven one last squeeze before letting him go. “I’m more worried about you than anything.”</p>
<p>“Same here, bud.” Jasper said with one arm still around him. “I… I know that’s not you. Not who you are. And… you know who I am, and… ok I’m goofing up. Someone please tell me to shut up.”</p>
<p>“You’re ok, Jasper. You can talk about it. It’s better if you do. just let it out.” Steven said calmly.</p>
<p>“I’m… I’m worried about you. About what you had just seen. I know that wasn’t you, but you witnessed something that… terrible.” Jasper tried to get her words together, but Steven understood.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I’m not ok. At least not doing too great. Not as bad as that was… but I’m not ok.” Steven spoke calmly before drinking his water. “And that’s kind of a step in the right direction. Just… talking about it.”</p>
<p>The room was silent. In their minds though, they were going through the number of ways they could try to help Steven. But time and again, each thought or idea was shot down. After a few seconds, someone spoke up with a surprising question.</p>
<p>“Anything we can do to help?” Greg asked Steven. Steven blinked slowly before coming up with a cognitive answer.</p>
<p>“Just… just be around. Or just be there. A lot of this is hard to process.” Steven replied, expecting a few people standing up and declaring what they think Steven needs. All there was, was silence. This was unusual territory for Steven. he felt like he had breathing room for the first time in a while. “Actually… i want to hear your thoughts. Your feelings. And your thoughts on those feelings.”</p>
<p>“But Steven, you shouldn’t be the one that has to help all of us.” Connie spoke, walking over to Steven. “This time… let us be the ones to save the universe.”</p>
<p>Steven’s eyes grew wide for a few moments before speaking again.</p>
<p>“How… How long have you been waiting to say that?” Steven asked in a deadpan tone.</p>
<p>“Too long, Steven.” Connie replied before looking more and more serious. “Too. Damn. Long.”</p>
<p>“Well, sorry to keep you waiting. But… I guess the one way I can help myself is maybe thinking about how everyone feels about this so I can get some grasp on what had happened.” Steven said, still smiling and thinking about what Connie had told him about how everyone else should be helping him. “Call it crowd sourcing. Dad? Jasper?”</p>
<p>Jasper and Greg looked at each other nervously for a moment before Jasper decided to let Greg start the conversation. Greg took a deep breath, and spoke.</p>
<p>“So… I thought ‘Mr. Universe’ was… well… bad. It was a bad episode. Brought back some bad memories.” Greg said, rubbing the back of his head. “They kind of nailed it on the head. I grew up in that kind of life. Heck, even Doug can attest to the hairdo.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s true.” Doug spoke. “And growing your hair out from that tragedy… you kind of made it work.”</p>
<p>“I looked pretty hideous. It took about half a year for me to be able to sweep it back. And about 2 years to get it to a decent length.” Greg spoke, cringing at the thought of his old hair. “After being away from college for as long as I could, I ended up having to go back because they kept bugging me. And when I did, I got ripped to shreds by them over hair. Freaking. Hair. They called me a slacker, a disappointment, a looser, and my dad ‘offered’ to give me that haircut again. At that point, I just snapped. I jumped back into the van, and never came back. A few months afterwards, I sent a letter apologizing, hoping that my words had made SOME sense. Then I wrote another. And another. Even when I was touring. The last one I sent was the one about you, saying that they’re grandparents now. I even put in a picture of you when you were a baby. Seeing that they didn’t open a letter in that show leaves me thinking that they probably never read one in real life.”</p>
<p>Greg sat back down, rubbing his forehead. After a deep sigh, he continued.</p>
<p>“And… the worst part about all of that was how the trip should have been about you. About trying to help you find who you were. And instead, I made it about me.” Greg spoke.</p>
<p>“Dad, you were just trying to help answer a question about where you got the name ‘Universe’ from. Of course it would have been from a song.” Steven said softly. Greg still looked worried.</p>
<p>“But… there was the whole upbringing thing. Just… I could have done better. You deserve a normal life. You deserve to go to school, and see a doctor, and just be happy.” Greg spoke, his voice quivering.</p>
<p>“Dad, I have a gem stuck inside of me. I can form shields, jump high, lift pretty much 5 times my body-weight. My mom was an alien whose family was a group of intergalactic tyrants, and I have an undead lion as a pet. Being normal was never in the cards for me.” Steven said, kneeling in front of his dad, trying to reassure him as best as he could. “It could have been worse. I could have been sent away to some lab. Or expelled from school because of my powers. Or just… I dunno. But what I do know is that you did the best you could… and I’m proud of you for doing what you could. “</p>
<p>“Thanks, Steven.” Greg said, trying to look like he’s ok, but there was a twinge of guilt left in him.</p>
<p>“Jasper?” Steven spoke, turning to look at a nervous jasper. “Thoughts?”</p>
<p>Jasper had begun to look a little pale as she sat down on the ground, cross-legged. She took a moment to collect her thoughts and responded.</p>
<p>“The episode blows.” Jasper said bluntly. “Honestly, looking at that, there were no recognizable characters, spare for one person. I was STILL a complete jerk, just like how I was in the first episode. And whoever that guy was… Did Steven have an evil twin or something? Greg?”</p>
<p>Jasper darted her eyes over to Greg, who just slowly shook his head. This deflated any hope of optimism in Jasper.</p>
<p>“In that case… yeah. it sucked. And I’m not saying that because I got shattered by the one person who would be the LEAST likely to do that!” Jasper Continued. “The only time anyone was in character was when Steven healed me.”</p>
<p>“Ahem?” Amethyst caught Jasper’s attention. “I think I was in the episode too.”</p>
<p>“Oh… kind of forgot about those parts. I guess you, Garnet, and Pearl stayed in character, or at least the fictional equivalent.” Jasper replied to Amethysts’ statement. “Actually… I haven’t seen those two in ages. Anyone seen Pearl or Garnet?”</p>
<p>Everyone but Steven shook their head. Steven was stuck in thought, yet Amethyst looked nervous, but still kept to herself.</p>
<p>“Well, anyway.” Jasper continued. “My thoughts are that it was a miserable and unrealistic episode. At this point, they’re rushing things, leading to more plot holes and an unsatisfying ending. My feelings are… I’m just feeling hopeless about all of this. It’s just… It’s terrible stuff. And my thoughts about those feelings is that… I think I’m valid. I’m just… It hurts to see that stuff. It’s going to lead to a bad end… and… I need to go for a walk.”</p>
<p>Jasper stood up and began to walk towards the door. But before she could open it, Amethyst stopped her.</p>
<p>“Hold on, Jasper!” Amethyst called out to her before turning to Steven. “Steven… you think you’ll be ok for now?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be ok. I know Jasper will need someone to talk to. couldn’t think of anyone better to help her than you.” Steven said, smiling. Amethyst gave him a brief, but tight hug.</p>
<p>“Thanks man. We’ll talk later?” Amethyst asked looking back at Steven as she made her way to the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah. definitely.” Steven replied as Amethyst walked out the door with Jasper.</p>
<p>“Steven?” Connie asked softly. “How are you feeling now?”</p>
<p>“Honestly… I think the episodes are bad. Really bad. And… I don’t think I want to watch the end of the show.” Steven said bluntly. “Not because it’s the end, but because it’s going to be rushed. All of these problems this… person is having, it’s not going to be solved in a span of 10, or 20 minutes. I just feel like this is going to go to a place that I won’t like.”</p>
<p>“But what are we going to watch now that we can relate to?!” Peridot whined. “how are we going to hang out and completely rip up stupid, funny things then? There was even an episode with yours truly, and they never really addressed the issue! WHAHAHAHAH!”</p>
<p>Priyanka and Doug weren't ever really used to Peridot’s shrieks, causing them to wince painfully before Steven calmed her down.</p>
<p>“That’s one of the reasons why I just don’t like how this is going on. It makes no sense. It makes me feel vulnerable, lost, scared, confused, and just annoyed.” Steven told Peridot, saying more about the show in a blunt manner than ever before. “And I can’t believe I said that out loud… Peridot. I didn’t m-”</p>
<p>Steven was stopped in mid apology before Peridot latched her arms around Steven tightly.</p>
<p>“You hit my feelings right on the head, Steven. Don’t apologize. I… I feel exactly the same way. I was just afraid to say anything.” Peridot said, with tears streaking down her eyes. Steven attempted to comfort her, only to hear Greg speak.</p>
<p>“I’m the same way. I used to like cartoons. This isn’t a cartoon. This is trauma in motion.” Greg added into the conversation.</p>
<p>“This is pretty much an equivalent of all the things you’re NOT supposed to do with someone with PTSD.” Priyanka said, shaking her head. “And as your therapist, Steven, kudos on applying the ‘thoughts, feelings, and thoughts on feelings’ exercise. Nicely done.”</p>
<p>“Connie?” Steven turned to ask Connie, who was still sitting, and biting her nails.</p>
<p>“What have I told you about biting your nails, Connie?” Priyanka asked Connie.</p>
<p>“Bite them early, and bite them often?” Connie asked, looking nervous.</p>
<p>“Well… actually, I don’t ever remember that.” Priyanka said, looking worried. “Just breathe. In and out.”</p>
<p>Connie took her mother’s advice and breathed calmly. After a few moments, she looked more stable.</p>
<p>“OK. Full honesty. I feel the same way. And… I hate feeling miserable after every batch of episodes.” Connie answered, sounding defeated. “I just… I don’t have any hope for a decent ending to this. And sometimes, some stories just aren’t really worth the pain. Even if it’s a decent end, it doesn’t cover the fact that it was… it hurt.”</p>
<p>Connie’s words hit hard. Especially to Steven. He and Connie always shared a connection of emotional understanding. It was an unusual link, but one Steven isn’t sure he could live without. But seeing the pained look on her face, they both knew what had to happen. Sometimes, if most of a book is terrible, it’s not worth finishing anyway.</p>
<p>“How about this: Next Friday, let’s just skip it. and if we really want to know everything that happened, we could just read up on it.” Steven said, putting on a soft smile for Connie. “We shouldn’t have to revolve around a show that makes us miserable. Let’s just live on our own terms. We’ll try to find something else to laugh at. To make ourselves feel better. Entertain ourselves.”</p>
<p>It seems like it was a mass consensus that it wasn’t worth continuing. The only one who seemed quiet was Peridot.</p>
<p>“Is it ok if… I still watch it?” Peridot asked flatly. Steven and Connie knew that Peridot wasn’t ready to let go.</p>
<p>“y-yeah. definitely. In fact, we kind of have a job, no, a MISSION for you, IF you’re up for it.” Steven said, putting a hand on Peridot’s shoulder and squeezing it. “We would like you to watch the episodes and give us a report on it.”</p>
<p>Steven wasn’t sure what he was doing. He wasn’t sure if letting Peridot go solo on this was the best idea, but he got his answer when Peridot squealed with delight.</p>
<p>“It’s been so long since I’ve been on an actual mission! And this one is the most treacherous one of all! THANK YOU, Steven!” Peridot squealed with delight. This put a permanent smile on his face.</p>
<p>As things died down for the night, Connie got a message on her phone that made her look worried. Steven saw this, but before he could say anything, Connie held up her index finger and mouthed the words ‘one minute’. She made her way out to the porch and answered her phone.</p>
<p>“Pearl…” Connie said in a flat tone.</p>
<p>“We’re in holding pattern over Burbank. Stealth systems are operating at max capacity. Local airports show no signs of being alerted.” Pearl said over the comms.</p>
<p>“Good. Don’t fire until I give the go ahead.” Connie said in a curt manner. “ETA on when the tanks run dry?”</p>
<p>“240 standard earth hours.” Pearl replied in the same curt, but strict manner. “Orders?”</p>
<p>“Hold the pattern for as long as you can. Tap into any server banks. Make their life a living hell if need be, but don’t raise any suspicion.” Connie ordered Pearl. “Plus, if you can, see if you can rip some episodes from their servers, post it on their app page. Really get under their skin. Make them pay for what they did to my Bi- to Steven.”</p>
<p>“And then… can I come back?” Pearl asked in a softer tone. “Can I come home?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Connie replied flatly.</p>
<p>“For the record… I never knew Steven went through that. If I had known… If I had known from the beginning that he had gone through so much trauma… I should have protected him better.” Pearl spoke in the same soft voice. “I should have had Greg take care of him. Garnet… she was the one-”</p>
<p>“What’s done is done, Pearl.” Connie cut Pearl off as she kept her voice as steady as possible. “At least you’re doing something. You wanted to make amends. Garnet was the stubborn one. Wherever she’s gone off to, she’s gone. They could be having an extended second honeymoon for all I care. At least you want to make things right. That’s all that counts. Just cause as much of a ruckus as you can for CN. Sucrose is off limits, for now.”</p>
<p>“Understood. But what if she gets into the office a week from now?” Pearl asked.</p>
<p>“Then she should hope for a good ending, cause the attack will happen. It’s the only way to rid us of TTG, and any other monotonous lobotomy of show’s they have lined up.” Connie replied in an authoritative and cold tone. “Remember… we’re do it for him.”</p>
<p>“…And we’ll do it again.” Pearl said, remembering the song she sung to Connie in what had seemed like decades ago. “Commencing radio silence.”</p>
<p>The call ended abruptly. As Connie wiped away a tear, she went back inside to see that grilled cheese was on the menu. Steven loved a lot of types of food, but her dad’s grilled cheese seems to always pick him up. Steven’s not sure how he does it, but they strangely warmed the soul. Steven laid there in the darkness of his bedroom. the smell of the long spent incense sticks still lofting in the air. the sound of the ocean recording had ended. all he could do is lie there awake.</p>
<p>he heard his door creak open, and the sound of soft footsteps entering the room. it was automatically known to Steven who it was.</p>
<p>"Can't sleep either, Connie?" Steven asked, looking over his shoulder at Connie, who sat on the foot of his bed.</p>
<p>"I- I was about to restart the ocean sound track again for you. i just wanted to sit here for a while. sorry if that's creepy to hear." Connie said, standing up to walk over to his desk.</p>
<p>"It's ok, Connie. It's not creepy at all. Pearl used to do it all the time. but with you... i know you're just making sure i'm ok." Steven said, sitting up. "Do... Can I ask you something? It might be a little weird to ask..."</p>
<p>Connie restarted the sound of the ocean on the desktop speakers on a low volume.</p>
<p>"What's up?" she said, looking back at Steven.</p>
<p>"Do... do you want to sleep in here tonight?" Steven asked awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Yeah!, i- i mean... if that's ok with you." Connie replied, trying to tone down her enthusiasm.<br/>"Do you want to be big spoon, or little spoon?" Steven asked in the same awkward tone. Connie felt nervous and shy about answering, and Steven noticed this immediately. "Or just share the bed. i'm ok with whatever."</p>
<p>"Actually... I know you've been through alot, but... can i be... the little spoon?" Connie asked, sounding really embarrassed. Steven could only smile at her as he pulled the bed sheets back and invited her in.</p>
<p>Connie slid into the bed and underneath the covers.</p>
<p>Covering the covers back over her, Steven still kept an arm draped over her, as she snuggled up closely to Steven. As they laid there, the sound of the rain overcame the sound of the ocean from the speakers.</p>
<p>Laying there in the dark, Steven could sense that Connie was still awake. she sounded content, but she didn't take long, deep breaths as she was prone to do whenever they used to have sleepovers.</p>
<p>"Connie?" Steven whispered.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Connie replied, showing she was still wide awake.</p>
<p>"Can i ask you something about... THAT Steven?" Steven asked her, really not wanting to, but he had to know.</p>
<p>"Sure. what do you want to know?" Connie asked in return.</p>
<p>"What... what do you think of him?" Steven asked, feeling awkward and embarrassed by the second. "Like... how he looked."</p>
<p>"To be honest, Steven... That Steven kind of scared me. there was just emptiness in those eyes. and being all pink like that... emotionally, he scared me. physically, he. doesn't do it for me." Connie replied bluntly. "Now Camp Pining Hearts Steven, on the other hand... yeah... that's more realistic, i know that's what you're going to look like in the future."</p>
<p>"Oh really?" Steven asked in surprise, knowing that he would most likely end up like that person.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I have a specific way I like my biscuit. And it's definitely not the dense, tasteless, and neon glowing kind like 'Chad' was. also, he's called Chad now. It's canon. and if the crewniverse don't like it, bring it on."</p>
<p>Steven loved the confident Connie as much as he loved the soft, gentle, and snugly Connie.</p>
<p>"In that case, how do you like your biscuit then?" Steven asked, sounding coy.</p>
<p>"Warm, soft, fluffy, and drizzled with a little honey for sweetness." Connie said, holding Steven's hand. "And also a little bit golden brown. The maillard reaction can boost a flavor level up a notch."</p>
<p>"I love you so much, Connie." Steven whispered as he kissed her cheek.</p>
<p>"I love you too... Chad." Connie said jokingly, causing Steven to blow a raspberry into her neck. Connie stifled her squealing as best as she could. "You know I mean you, Steven. I love you too."</p>
<p>"Gnight Strawberry" Steven whispered, holding her tight.</p>
<p>"Gnight, sweet Biscuit." Connie said, burying herself deep into Steven's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next time: ...ok. I'm sorry. I'm at a loss. one of the episodes had already dropped, meaning that the army of Peridot prodigies have started to mess up the servers. Kudos, Peridot's. you all get alien boxers. Now let's try to go for the embarrassing photos of the execs vacation to the Seychelles. You need to dig deep, my intelligent wasabi beans! as for the next story, i'm not looking forward to writing it. I'm really not. It'll probably be done before mid-April. we're kind of living in uncertain times, and i'm not sure how classes are going to work out. Stay safe people. It's not over yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>